Harry's Angel
by ImmortalDarkness101
Summary: This is basically a re-uploading of my sister Ariana-tan's Harry Potter story.  However, some major plot points were changed.  At present, only prologue is finished.  Also, I am not responsible for what I write while on cold meds...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well, my sister Ariana-tan and I decided that this story didn't work the way she had written it, so we decided to rewrite the entire thing, from the beginning. We're keeping some parts, but most of it will be changed. It just didn't work well the way it was. Also, except for Angel, most of our OC's will either be changed so that they work, or they will be dropped. Some of them, once we decide how we want to do this, might be kept the same, but for the most part they won't. Also, I'm considering rewriting it in third-person. (I get to make most of the decisions for this one, since my sister will keep working on the original.) What do you guys think?**

**However, for those of you who liked the old one, it will still be available on my sister's account, Ariana-tan. The title will remain as is, as well. But be warned that the updates for both versions will probably be slow until summer break (in about two weeks).**

**Also, please don't be mad about any mistakes I didn't catch in this one – I'm about 90% certain I'm coming down with something – I have a bad sore throat, and I'm pretty sure I have a fever… but I did manage to stay in school the entire day. Just gotta hope that it doesn't get worse before Saturday – I have a dance recital.**

That day, the Weasley house was much louder and busier than normal (which was pretty loud and busy to begin with). You see, Molly was, at that time, pregnant with her eighth child, who was still almost a full month away from its expected arrival. However, this was not what happened – that day, Molly went into labor. The oldest children (Bill, Charlie, and Percy) were down the street at the local elementary school **(I'm imagining that none of them are old enough to go to Hogwarts yet, but in order for the plot to advance they can't be at home)**, and her husband Arthur was at work in the Ministry of Magic. The only people home were the four-year-old twins George and Fred, their two-year-old brother Ron, and the baby Ginny.

The twins had known that their mother was going to have a baby, but they also knew that the baby wasn't supposed to be coming yet. So they were very surprised when they went down into the kitchen for lunch and their mother screamed to them, "Boys, you have to tell Daddy that I'm going to have the baby. Get some Floo powder, and one of you go get him."

The boys looked at each other. Fred insisted, "George, you go get Daddy. I'll stay here with Mama."

George nodded and ran over to the fireplace, where they kept the container of Floo powder. Standing on his tiptoes on a small stool, he grabbed some and threw it into the fireplace. Bright green flames popped up. George stepped into them, yelled "Ministry of Magic", and whirled away.

Within seconds, George landed in a Ministry of Magic fireplace. He very dizzily stepped out, surprising some adult wizard who had just been about to leave for lunch. George apologized, and then ran down to the wall of elevators. He pushed the button that called the elevator excessively until finally an elevator arrived. He jumped inside, and then waited for the elevator doors to close.

Before they did, an older man with one normal eye and one bright blue eye hobbled into the elevator just before the doors closed. The man's normal eye blinked in surprise. "Hello. You're one of Arthur Weasley's kids, right?"

George nodded, slightly nervous.

The man's twisted mouth curved into a smile. "Nice to meet you. Are you looking for your father?" Again, George nodded. "I'll take you to him, if you want. Er, which one are you, again?"

George sighed. This was a question that he got a _lot_. "I'm George."

The man said, "Ah, alright. I think I remember seeing a picture of you and your brothers and sister in Arthur's office once."

Suddenly, the elevator called out, "Office for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." **(Sorry, but I didn't feel like going through the "Order of the Phoenix" book to find out exactly what floor Arthur works on, so I just made it the one above the atrium.)**

The man smiled slightly again and put an arm on George's shoulder, "Alright, here we are, lad. I know where your father's office is, so I'll just bring you to him. Alright?"

George nodded. He had been here before, once or twice, but he usually wasn't paying attention to the way they were going… "Thank you. Um, who are you?"

The man chuckled and held out a hand that was scarred almost as badly as his face was. "My name is Alastor Moody. I work in the Aurors office."

George's eyes widened. He had heard about these famous wizards, who worked to bring down evil wizards, like You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, from his brother Bill. "Really? That's so cool!"

Moody's expression darkened slightly. "It might be 'cool', but it's still very hard work." All this time, they had been walking, and at this point they reached a door. "And here we are. Say 'hello' to your father for me."

George nodded and opened the door, suddenly remembering the urgency of his mission. He called out to his father, the only person actually in the very small office, "Daddy, come quick! Mama said she's having the baby, right now!"

Arthur shot up. "What? But she's not due for another month! George, I'm going to need you to trust me on this – we're going to have to Apparate to get to her on time. Let's go!" Not wanting to wait for the elevator to come, Arthur grabbed George and ran up the stairs, two at a time. They raced through the atrium, earning some shocked glances as they went by. Arthur called over his shoulder, "My wife is having a baby!", and then ran through the front doors. Once they had reached outside, Arthur concentrated very hard, and soon the two of them were Apparating back to the Burrow.

They returned to a scene of utter chaos. Molly was still in labor, and both Ron and Ginny were crying. Fred was trying to comfort both of them, but he looked close to tears himself. Arthur quickly set George down on the ground and walked over to his wife, squeezing her hand tightly in reassurance. Meanwhile, George walked over to Fred, Ginny, and Ron. He hugged Fred, and then they each took one of the little ones and sat down cross-legged on the floor to try to calm them down.

After talking to Molly for a few minutes, Arthur said, "Okay, Fred, George, can you bring Ron and Ginny out to the car? We're going to drive Mama to St. Mungo's, so she can have the baby, okay?" The twins nodded and carried their younger siblings (Ginny just giggled, while Ron was protesting that he was "a big boy who didn't need any help") out to the turquoise Ford Anglia parked in the driveway. They opened the back doors and placed their siblings into the two middle carseats. Then they climbed in to sit in their carseats.

A few moments later, Arthur came out, supporting Molly on one arm and carrying her suitcase in his other hand. He helped her into the passenger seat and then got into the backseat to buckle the four children into their carseats. Then he ran around to the driver's side, got in, buckled up, and started the car.

Within minutes, they had arrived at St. Mungo's. Arthur took Molly's hand and ran with her into the waiting room, and then went back to get the children. He carried Ginny, took Ron's hand, and told the twins to follow. He then handed them over to their Great-Aunt Muriel, (Arthur had told her that the baby was coming early, and had asked her to look after the other children) who had Bill, Charlie, and Percy already sitting with her. Bill and Charlie both looked nervous, but Percy looked rather excited. He had been too young to appreciate it when his younger siblings had been born, so he was looking forward to having another new one. Bill and Charlie, however, were grown-up enough to know the dangers of having a baby a month early…

Arthur and Molly checked in, and within minutes Molly was sent up to the maternity ward to await the birth of her baby. Arthur was sent up after her to help. To the twins, it seemed like hours had passed, but eventually, Arthur came back down to tell them, "Congratulations. You have another baby sister."

"Hey, Ginny, you're not the youngest anymore!" George laughed and patted Ginny's short, red hair.

"Weally?" asked Ginny incredulously. George nodded. Bill picked up Ginny, Charlie took Ron's hand, and the children followed their father up to their mother's hospital room. When they entered, Molly had just been given back her baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. When she noticed that her children had entered the room, she showed them the baby – a baby girl with short, fuzzy, red-brown hair and big, hazel eyes.

George, eyes shining, asked, "What're you gonna name her?"

Molly responded, "Well, I thought we should name her 'Angel', because she's so little and sweet. What do you think?"

Ginny and Ron nodded sleepily. The twins looked at each other before responding, in perfect unison, "Fine with me." Percy, who had originally been excited, was too busy hiding behind Arthur's leg to actually respond. Bill and Charlie smiled and said they liked the name, too.

Molly smiled at the little bundle in her arms. "I can tell there's going to be something special about you, Angel." Each of the children, except for Percy, walked over to their new sister and kissed her on the top of the head. Then they exited to go back to Great-Aunt Muriel, with whom they would be staying for the next week or so while their parents got used to the new baby.

**Well, I hope you like this new prologue! Also, this story is going to have chapters from when they were little kids, too. In the next one, Angel will be two; in the third, she'll be seven; in the fourth, she'll be ten, almost eleven. You'll see why those numbers are important in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's my next chapter of "Harry's Angel". Sorry about the long wait, but I had writer's block for how to actually write this chapter (I knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't figure out how to actually say it…), and I had the added stresses of applying to colleges and figuring out where to go. I decided to go to Roger Williams University for biology, and my sister is going there, too, for marine biology. Yeah, I know – it's really weird. Even weirder is that our mom and one of her friends from law school were pregnant at the same time and have kept in touch all of these years, and now their kids are all going to the same college…**

**As always, I own nothing. Except for Angel. And even then, it's shared ownership with my sister. The "Harry Potter" series belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I am making no money off of this fanfiction.**

"Mummy, don' feel good," whined the Weasleys' youngest daughter, Angel. Angel was about two and a half, but she still hadn't gone into her "terrible two's" stage yet. She was, to be perfectly honest, a little angel when it came to taking care of her – unlike with her older brothers, Fred and George, who had become little terrors in the two and a half years since their youngest sister's birth.

Molly, who had been making lunch for her older children, opened up her arms for her younger daughter, allowing the cooking utensils to fall back onto the counter, abandoned. Angel toddled over to her and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, and Molly lifted her up. She looked into her daughter's bright, hazel eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Angel lay her head against her mother's shoulder. "Feel icky."

Molly brushed her daughter's fringe back from her forehead and placed the back of her hand against her daughter's warm skin. "You feel a little warm, baby." She rearranged her grip on Angel, who whined. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

Angel whispered, "Throat. And tummy. And head."

Molly rubbed her daughter's back consolingly. "It's okay, Angel. Mummy's here; everything will be alright. Let's put you to bed, and see if that makes you feel any better."

It didn't. By the time the other children had finished eating lunch, Angel's temperature had skyrocketed up to just under 40˚C **(about 104˚F)**. Molly wasn't sure what to do – none of her children had ever had such a high fever. She magically wet a washcloth, charmed it to stay cool, and placed it on her daughter's forehead. She gave Angel a simple soup to try and eat, but she refused to.

Angel's temperature did drop a little bit over the course of the next few hours, but when it still remained above normal a couple of days later, Arthur brought her to St. Mungo's, to have her checked out.

A Healer came in to see Angel. He took her temperature and performed some diagnostic spells on her, but he could find little wrong with the young girl. However, he did notice something interesting: It seemed that, the lower Angel's fever became, the worse the girl's eyesight became. By the time her temperature was down to normal, Angel was barely able to distinguish between light and dark.

Ginny and Ron had very little understanding of what was going on, but Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George tried to help out. Charlie would read to her, and Percy would help lead her around until she could walk around the house more or less on her own, as before. Fred and George even stopped pranking her.

Soon afterward, it was summer break. Bill had not yet been told about his sister's condition. The last time he had come back (for Easter break, just two short months ago), his entire family had run out to meet him. This time, only Ron and Ginny ran out, with Fred and George walking slightly more slowly behind. Percy and Charlie walked out behind, with Angel in between them. Arthur and Molly brought up the rear, keeping a close eye on their youngest.

Bill was very confused. He looked from one member of his family to another, trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, he kneeled on the ground and held out his arms to Angel. Angel didn't make any sort of movement to come towards him, so he came forward and took her hand in his.

Angel pulled away, scared. She didn't look anywhere in particular, but she did start talking. "Who, Charlie?"

Charlie squeezed his sister's hand comfortingly. "It's just Billy. Remember? He's your brother."

Bill stood up. "She doesn't remember me?"

Arthur stepped forward. "It's not that she doesn't remember you... You just startled her."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You mean, she didn't see me coming?"

Molly's eyes filled with tears. "No, she can't see you. Bill, she's ... she's blind. More or less."

Bill sank back to the ground by his sister. He took her hand from Percy, and put it on his face. "Angel, it's me. I'm your brother, Billy." He looked into her face, and saw that her eyes were completely unfocused. They were still the same color as before, but they would never look at anything ever again.

Angel smiled slightly. "Love Billy." She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

Bill was momentarily happy that his baby sister couldn't see his own tears.

**I would just like to apologize for this chapter. I typed up this entire thing in my school library, during my off period… Oh, and then I changed the ending...**

**And sorry about the baby talk. I've never actually been around a 2-year-old, so I'm not 100% sure how they actually talk... I just sort of guessed.**

**I may or may not fix this chapter up later. It sort of depends on the amount of negative feedback (not in the biology sense, people) I get back on this chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Gack. I'm sorry. Just … lots of things have been happening lately, and my heart just hasn't been in writing. I'll try to be better…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, as always.

As a timer went off in the kitchen, Molly called up the stairs to her daughters' bedroom. "Angel, honey, please hurry up! We're going to be late to your Healers' appointment!"

Slowly, a small girl, looking to be about six or seven years old, walked cautiously down the stairs. At the same time, a boy and another girl, both larger, came barreling down the same stairs, almost knocking the smaller girl over. Molly had witnessed the entire scene and yelled at the two, walking over to her youngest daughter, Angel, and comforting her. "You two know better than that. She has difficulty knowing when someone's coming up behind her; now, both of you, apologize to her."

The boy, Ron, apologized first. "'M sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to scare you." He turned to his mother. "But, Mum, I swear I had a good reason! Ginny stole my kiddie broom!" He glared at the older of his two sisters.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her older brother and tucked a few strands of short, red hair behind her ear. "Tattletale!" At a warning look from her mother, she turned to her younger sister. "Sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to almost knock you over." Then she looked back at Ron. "Let's keep playing outside!"

Molly watched her second- and third-youngest children run out to the yard to play before turning back to her youngest daughter. This year had been hard on her. Her favorite brothers, Bill and Charlie, were both at Hogwarts, studying hard for their exams. Bill was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Charlie in his fifth. The "middle" brother, Percy, who had also been close to Angel, was in his third year and was already preparing to be made a prefect in two years. Even the twins, Fred and George, were gone now, though their reprieve from pranking Angel had not lasted as long as anyone would have liked. However, they both understood how dangerous pranking Angel could be; she tended to retaliate with magic, and her aim was simply terrible. The only siblings Angel had left were Ron and Ginny. While neither child was particularly mean to her, they did not seem to understand that they needed to be more gentle with her than with the others. Because they had been so young at the time, Molly suspected they did not even know that Angel was blind.

Five years of monthly Healers' visits were beginning to take a toll on the family's budget. Before Angel's illness, the family had been fairly well-off. Not nearly as much as the Blacks or the Potters or so many of the other pureblood families, but well enough to get by, even with eight children. Now they could barely afford to buy schoolbooks for their children, and that was with only five of the kids at Hogwarts. Thankfully, by the time either Ron or Ginny was old enough to go to Hogwarts, Bill and Charlie would have graduated and could help out. It wasn't fair for them to have to support their sister, but Molly knew that they would agree out of the goodness of their hearts; they loved Angel dearly and would do whatever they could to help.

Molly pulled herself out of her thoughts long enough to take her daughter's hand. Angel tightened her fingers around her mother's fingers. "I'm ready to go now, Mama," she said softly, her green eyes staring ahead unseeingly in the direction she knew her mother to be in.

Molly led Angel over to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. She pushed the seven-year-old forward gently; Angel stepped into the fireplace with practiced ease and said, "St. Mungo's Hospital – Outpatient Care Unit." As soon as the emerald-green flames stopped swirling, Molly followed suite.

After about a ten-minute wait, a Healer came forward to take them into the examination room. It was a Healer that they had visited many times – Healer Maria, of the pediatric ward. Maria Abbott was a mother herself, to a little girl the same age as Ron, and so understood Molly's worries about Angel, though Maria's own daughter, Hannah, was perfectly healthy.

Molly picked up her daughter and followed Healer Maria into the examination room, setting Angel down on the table. Healer Maria smiled at the little girl and placed the girl's hand on her face, so Angel would know that she was smiling. Angel smiled back, a little shyly. Maria then turned to Molly and asked a few questions: Has Angel been ill in the past month? Have her eyes been hurting her? Has her eyesight grown any worse?

The answer to all of these questions was "no", and had been for most of the past year, but these questions were asked at every single appointment anyway. However, this did not mean that Angel's eyesight was getting any _better_, either.

The illness that Angel had contracted from Percy and the others five years before had not completely robbed her of her sight. She was still able to distinguish shadows, and she could see light vs. darkness. However, it was not enough to allow her to safely navigate the house. This is why her and Ginny's room had been switched with Bill and Charlie's, putting the two girls on the next floor up from the main floor with the oldest boys on the fifth floor, between the twins below and Ron above. With some help from other members of the Order of the Phoenix, they had found a tutor who specialized in teaching blind students Braille and basic magic, so Angel was able to read and write to an extent. She was also able to better control her accidental bursts of magic, though it seemed unlikely that she would ever be able to aim at a moving target or even brew a potion.

As sad as it was, it was unlikely that Angel would ever be able to attend Hogwarts. She would be unable to learn a substantial amount of the curriculum, and she could easily be a danger to the other students. She was prone to temper tantrums, and neither Molly nor Arthur was truly willing to punish her for getting frustrated about not being able to do things for herself, so they simply waited until she could calm herself down. Unlike the other children at her age, she was not spoiled by possessions; most of her toys and clothes were hand-me-downs from Ginny and her brothers, because between the tutoring sessions and the Healers' visits, they simply could not afford to spend much money on anything else.

Angel had been so excited when Fred and George had gotten their Hogwarts letters. How could Molly break her daughter's hopes and dreams about attending Hogwarts? Angel had to know that going was an unrealistic fantasy, but surely it wouldn't hurt to let her innocent daydreams continue for a little while longer…

**Again, I am so sorry. I will try to update again soon; I only have a few weeks of classes left before I'm out for the summer.**


End file.
